Klamry Południa cz.1
Ciszę ciepłej letniej nocy, z sekundy na sekundę coraz natarczywiej, zakłócał odgłos galopu zbliżających się ogoroni elopskich. Do pogrążonej w absolutnej, sennej ciszy małej swabskiej wioski zbliżała się dwójka rodiońskich jeźdźców. Pędzili środkiem traktu, w żaden sposób nie siląc się na dyskrecję. Ubrani byli dosyć prosto, jak drobna szlachta. Pod względem właśnie ubioru różnili się tylko kolorem koszul jakie wywiewały im spod płaszczy - pierwszy z nich, jadący na przedzie i nieco wyższy od swojego towarzysza, miał białą koszulę, a drugi niebieską. Z pędem wjechali między pierwsze zabudowania i nie zwalniając pognali wprost przez wieś, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym jak hałasowali. Zaczęli zwalniać dopiero znalazłszy się po przeciwny końcu wioski. Zatrzymali się przed jednym z domostw, na samym krańcu wsi. Prezentowało się ona odrobinę lepiej od pozostałych domów - było za duże jak na chłopską chatę, ale też za małe, by nazwać je szlacheckim dworkiem. Odpowiedź na to do kogo należało kryła się gdzieś pomiędzy. Przed domostwem tym stała jedna osoba, postawny Rodionycz, w prawej dłoni trzymający rozpaloną pochodnię, a w lewej stary muszkiet. Wyglądało na to, że oczekiwała przybycia dwójki gości. Jeźdźcy zsiedli z swych wierzchowców i trzymając je za wodze podeszli bliżej oczekującego ich mężczyzny, tak by światło jego pochodni dobrze ich oświetlało. -Czołem Albercie! - Odezwał się wyższy z przybyszów. Miał typowo rodiońsko bladą skórę, młodzieńczą twarz, której nie dano by więcej niż 20 lat, czarne włosy i oczy oraz drobne ślady kiełkującego zarostu. Drugi gość, niepozornie skrywający się za plecami swojego towarzysza, był do niego łudząco podobny, tylko o kilkanaście centymetrów niższy i o kilka lat młodszy. - Wiesz co się dzieje? Skąd ta.. -A! Paniczowie! - Przerwał mu Rodionycz z pochodnią. Wyraźnie się rozluźnił rozpoznając przybyszów. Dopiero po zmianie jaka w nim zaszła można było zorientować się jak napięty był jeszcze sekundy temu. Miał na sobie w typowo chłopskie, schodzone ubrania. Jego twarz była pomarszczona i sucha, spalona słońcem i zesmagana wiatrem. I właśnie teraz na tej twarzy pojawił się uniżony uśmiech, uśmiech jakim stary, wierny sługa obdarza swojego pana. - Paniczowie daczą mi wodze i pójdą do izby. Paniczów ociec czeka i kazał mi jak najszybciej paniczów tam pokierować. -Jasne, tylko powiedz nam Albert, co tu sie dzieje? - Mówił starszy z jeźdźców, jednocześnie przekazując Albertowi wodze swojego ogoronia. W normalnych warunkach zirytowałby go rozkazujący ton wypowiedzi sługi, nawet tak starego i bliskiego sługi jak Albert, ale nigdy nie odważyłby się zwlekać z wykonaniem rozkazów swojego ojca. A skoro Albert działał właśnie z polecenia ojca paniczów to wiele można by mu wybaczyć. - Skąd to zamieszanie? Co na Miecz Pański się wydarzyło? Albert zdążył odwrócić się do gości plecami i postawić pierwszy krok w kierunku stajni, do której prowadził ogoronie, kiedy usłyszał ostatnie sformułowanie i zamarł. Po krótkiej, napiętej chwili powoli odwrócił się do połowy w stronę przybyszów. W jego oczach widać było strach. -Paniczów dziadek powrócił z północy. - Jego głos był cichy, łamliwy, jakby słowa ledwie dawały radę przejść mu przez gardło. - Ma wieści. Złe wieści. - Dorzucił lakonicznie, po czym odwrócił się, przygarbił i poszedł dalej w kierunku stajni. Goście spojrzeli sie po sobie zdezorientowani po czym weszli do domostwa. Wnętrze izby, było podzielona na kilka pokoi, przedzielonych grubymi, pobielonymi ścianami. Z sieni było widać, że tylko zza jednych drzwi, drugich po lewej, wydobywało się światło i do tych właśnie drzwi skierowali sie przybysze. W środku, w małym pokoiku, przy dwóch zapalonych świecach, czekała na nich dwójka Rodionyczów. Pierwszy z nich siedział przy stole, nachylony nad kilkoma kartkami zapisanego papieru. Ubrany był podobnie jak goście, jak drobna szlachta, a i fizycznie ich przypominał. Odróżniał się głównie wiekiem, wyglądał na około czterdzieści lat i wielkim, zadbanym wąsiskiem zakrywającym górną część ust. Dużo bardziej w oczy rzucał się drugi Rodionycz, siwy mężczyzna w ubraniach tak znoszonych i o tak wyblakłych kolorach, że można by go posądzić o ich kradzież z jakiegoś muzeum, siedział naprzeciwko wejścia na starym, poskrzypującym bujanym fotelu i palił fajkę, z której leniwie unosiła sie smużka dymu. Gdyby nie zwracać uwagi na wiek jego ubioru, byłby on znacznie lepszy od ubioru reszty obecnych tu Rodionów. Na ubiór ten składały się żółty kontusz, skórzane buty, białe spodnie oraz futrzany szalik i czapka. Twarz starego wiarusa naznaczona była zmarszczkami i licznymi bliznami nachodzącymi jedna na drugą. Obrazu dopełniały siwe wąsy długości dłoni. Kiedy młodszy z domowników usłyszał gości wchodzących do pokoju oderwał wzrok od położonych przed nim papierów, obrócił o do przybyszów, wstał, uśmiechnął się i rozpostarł ręce. -Rozgrym! Baltyzar! Jak się cieszę, że was widzę chłopcy! - Powiedział mężczyzna obejmując swym uściskiem obu gości naraz. -My też się cieszymy ojcze. - Odpowiedział wyższy z przybyszów, Rozgrym, próbując przy tym nie stracić tchu w stalowych objęciach swojego ojca. -M-hm. - Stęknął tylko drugi chłopka, Baltyzar. -No dobra, bo jeszcze was zmiażdżę, a wasz dziadek też chciałby się przywitać z żywymi wnukami. - Odpowiedział ojciec dwójki chłopaków rozluźniając uścisk. Rozgrym i Baltyzar, po krótkiej chwili łapania oddechu, minęli swojego ojca i podeszli do ich, do tej pory milczącego, dziadka. Stary wiarus uśmiechnął się i podniósł ręce by objąć pierwszego wnuka. -No Rozgrym, aleś wyrósł od ostatniego czasu. Lada chwila, a przerośniesz swojego ojca! Khy-khy. - Opowiadał staruszek ściskając chłopaka, po czym zaniósł się kaszlem. -A gdzie tam dziadku, takiego Rodionycza nikt nie da rady przerosnąć. - Odparł Rozgrym, po czym zwrócił uwagę na kaszel swojego dziadka. - Co się dzieje dziadku? Zmiażdżyłem Ci coś? - Spytał z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem. -Khy. Nie wnusiu, nic z tych rzeczy, to po prostu starość mnie tak dopada, kiedyś zrozumie- Aaaaaj. - Przerwał tłumaczenie dziadek i złapał się lewą ręką za dolną część pleców. -To też starość..? - Spytał dalej zakłopotany Rozgrym. -Nie nie, chłopcze, to akurat boli mnie tak od czasu jak zostałem wyrzucony przez okno. - Staruszek odparł z nutą wyrzutu w głosie. - Ale dość tych żalów, mam jeszcze drugiego wnuka do uściskania. Chodź tu Baltyzar! Drugi chłopak, znacznie niższy i chudszy od swojego brata, podszedł do staruszka i uściskał się z nim. Dziadek znów rozkaszlał się, zapewnił, że to nie wina wnuka i jeszcze raz ponarzekał na swoją starość. Po tym rodzinnym rytuale dwójka gości rozsiadła się na leżącym obok drzwi łóżku. Nadeszła pora na poważne tematy. -No, a jak tam u wujków Rozgrym? Działo się ostatnio coś ciekawego? - Zapytał ojciec. -Dobrze jest tato, jakoś się powoli żyje na tym dworku. Wujek Anton sie ostatnio trochę rozchorował to pracowaliśmy za niego przy siewach. Bardzo się z tej pomocy cieszył, o mało co, a by z rozpędu nam część majątku w spadku zapisał. Z ciotką też się dalej kraśnie dogadujemy, chociaż chyba ma mi za złe moje zaloty do Marysi. Natomiast Baltyzara to, by tylko pokazywała i pokazywało wszystkim sąsiadom i chwaliła jakiego to ma mądrego siostrzeńca, prawda Balt? - Opowiadał Rozgrym. Drugi chłopak tylko mruknął coś co można by uznać za potwierdzenie i kontynuował trwanie w milczeniu. - No, ale.. ale nie wezwałeś nas po to, bym o takich rzeczach opowiadał tato. Coś ważnego się dzieje, prawda? Coś złego. -Ano, to prawda synu. I my jesteśmy w to zamieszani. - Odparł po chwili ojciec. -Gdy spotkaliśmy Alberta przy wejściu cały był spięty i przestraszony. Mówił, że dziadek przywiózł złe wieści. -Tak, tym razem Albert niczego nie wyolbrzymił, faktycznie na północy źle się dzieje.. -Co tak właściwie dziadek robił tam na północy? - Rzucił pytanie Rozgrym. Nim ojciec zdążył zareagować, staruszek odchrząknął, dając do zrozumienia, że włącza się do rozmowy. -Pilnowałem naszych interesów. - Powiedział dosyć enigmatycznie. - Dużo słuchałem i rozmawiałem, upewniałem się, że nikomu od głowy by nie przyszło wyciągać łap po coś co należy do naszej rodziny. Wiecie przecież dobrze, że w tych czasach nie wystarczy się nie wychylać i pilnować własnych spraw. Zwłaszcza jeśli wydało się na siebie już jeden wyrok śmierci. - Kontynuował dziadek. Z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej ponury, a atmosfera w pokoju gęstniała. - Niestety, czasem dzieją się rzeczy na które nie ma się najmniejszego wpływu. Kilka dni temu, w Chosebuzie, zamordowano tą gnidę, tego diabła tego.. von Radentsztofa. Na dźwięk tego nazwiska, twarze wszystkich obecnych wykrzywiły się w grymasie pełnym pogardy, a Rozgrym i ojciec nie mogli się powstrzymać przed splunięciem na podłogę. Von Radentsztof był przed laty dygnitarzem państwowym, jednym z wielu w ZPO, którzy zajmowali się usuwaniem stronników Antarriego po Wycięciu Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Radentsztofowi z rozkazu samego Lorda Zodda, przypadło oczyszczanie południa Swabii, jedynego rejonu w całej Prowincji, w którym pojawiło się poparcie dla sprawy Antarriego. Dla miejscowej ludności to nazwisko wciąż żywo kojarzyło się z przesłuchaniami, torturami, aresztowaniami, katorżniczymi deportacjami, karami śmierci, wywłaszczeniami i zajęciami majątków. Wszystkich tych rzeczy dokonywał z takim zapałem, jakby swoją gorliwością chciał usunąć istnienie Jedynych z rzeczywistości, by przyszłe podręczniki od historii zapominały o tym karygodnym odstępie od normy i nazywała Swabię prowincją całkowicie lojalną w tamtych czasach. Tylko nielicznym Jedynym udało się przetrwać tamte mroczne czasy. -Niech mu ziemia ciężką będzie. - Powiedział Rozgrym. - Jak ten pies zginął? -Znaleziono go poćwiartowanego w jakimś rowie na przedmieściach. Paru części wciąż nie znaleziono, ale jest tego wystarczająco, by potwierdzić jego tożsamość. - Odpowiedział staruszek. -Dobrze tak tej bestii. - Odparł niespodziewanie Baltyzar. Wszyscy na sekundę spojrzeli na milczącego do tej pory chłopaka. -Tak. Chociaż wszyscy się zgodzimy, że zasługiwał na znacznie gorszy koniec, to i tak jest dobrze. Z jednym tylko wyjątkiem. Wszystkie podejrzenia o jego zabójstwo spadają na Jedynych. Pomieszczenie wypełniła ciężka, przytłaczająca cisza. Zdawałoby się, że nawet serca obecnych tu Rodionyczów na chwilę stanęły. -Nie-nie, to niemożliwe. - Pierwszy odezwał się Rozgrym. - Przecież to zbyt oczywiste. Nigdy byśmy go nie zabili, nie z takimi konsekwencjami. Przecież my nawet nie mamy środków by to zrobić! -Zgadza się. - Przerwał panikującemu wnukowi staruszek. - Jedyni może i popełnili duży błąd, ale nie jesteśmy głupi. Oczywistym jest, że nie mieliśmy ani odwagi, ani środków, by go ubić, ale Brzaskowi to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadza. Śmierć tego szkodnika to idealna okazja by się nas na dobre pozbyć, nie zdziwiłbym się nawet gdyby to sam Brzask go zabił. Cholera wie co im w paranoicznych głowach siedzi. -Tyle słowem wstępu, pora przejść do sedna sprawy. - Wtrącił się ojciec. - Nasza rodzina, podobnie jak inne rodziny Jedynych, znajduje się teraz w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Dlatego z waszym dziadkiem postanowiliśmy, że do czasu rozwiązania się tej sprawy wy, moi synowie, udacie się w bezpieczne miejsce, tam gdzie Brzask was nie dosięgnie. Do Holiemu. Po to właśnie was wezwałem. Ruszacie jutro o świcie. Dojmująca cisza po raz kolejny wypełniła pomieszczenie. Rozgrym i Baltyzar nie wierzyli w to co usłyszeli. -A wy nie jedziecie z nami? - Zadał pytanie Rozgrym, chociaż doskonale znał na nie odpowiedź. -Nie, Rozgrym, nie jedziemy z wami. - Odpowiedział z wyraźnym trudem ojciec. - Gdybyśmy wszyscy uciekli, zwrócilibyśmy na siebie uwagę i Brzask mógłby pomyśleć, że faktycznie maczaliśmy palce w śmierci Radentsztofa. Odnalazłby nas wtedy choćby w Holiem. Bylibyśmy po uszy w gównie, nie mówiąc nic o naszych krewnych, którzy zostaliby tu. Nie synkowie, ja z dziadkiem zostajemy w Swabi. Jakakolwiek odpowiedź utknęła w gardle Rozgryma. W jego głowie dochodziło do walki przywiązania z posłuszeństwem. Nie chciał zostawiać ojca i dziadka w takiej chwili, ale głęboko wewnątrz siebie czuł, że musi słuchać się ojca. Że jego pomysł jest najrozsądniejszym wyjściem. Że musi teraz zaopiekować się swoim młodszym bratem. -D-dobrze tato.. pojedziemy bez was. - Z łzami w oczach odparł Rozgrym. Ojciec wstał od stołu i podszedł do swoich synów, a ci rzucili się by jeszcze raz go uściskać. Prawdopodobnie ostatni raz. -Już dobrze Rozgrym, jesteś dzielnym i silnym Rodionyczem, wiem że dasz radę zająć się sobą i swoim bratem. Pilnuj go dobrze, teraz jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Wiem też, że jesteś najlepszą osobą jaka mogłaby go obronić. A ty Baltyzarze pilnuj, by twój brat nie dawał się oszukać i nie robił niczego głupiego. I ucz się, ucz się mój synu i pokaż tym Holietom, że Rodionycze nie Midiańczycy i swoich intelektualistów mają! - Pocieszał swoją latorośl ojciec. - Pojedziecie do Falmarktu, tam dogadacie się z naszymi krewnymi, którzy tam żyją. Oni zapewnią wam dach nad głową do czasu, aż sprawy w Swabi się wyjaśnią. Świta już.. No już chłopaki, pora się zbierać. Zagadaliśmy się tu strasznie i nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak noc mija. Już, ruchy! Lećcie do Alberta, każcie mu osiodłać ogoronie. Ja z dziadkiem spakujemy wam pare rzeczy na podróż. Dwójka młodych Rodionów, z ociąganiem wypuściła ojca z swoich objęć i opuściła pomieszczenie. Nim wyszli, raz jeszcze spojrzeli na wnętrze pokoju domu, który kojarzyli z swoją młodością i zachowali ten obraz głęboko w swojej pamięci. Ojciec westchnął głęboko i usiadł na swoim miejscu. -Nie mogłeś powiedzieć im prawdy? Przecież i tak się domyślili. - Zagadał do niego dziadek. -Skoro się domyślili to po co im mówić? Taka bezpośredniość byłaby okrucieństwem. - Skontrował ojciec. -Ja na twoim miejscu od razu powiedziałbym Ci prawdę. -Ojcze, wiem, że jesteś już stary i że w twoich czasach wieszanie całych wsi było tradycją ludową, ale to dalej nie tłumaczy takiego braku subtelności, zwłaszcza względem własnych wnuków. -Hmpfh. - Parsknął tylko dziadek, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że dyskusja się skończyła i w jego mniemaniu to on ją wygrał. By bardziej podkreślić swoją moralną dominację, odpalił fajkę i zaczął bujać się na swoim fotelu. Ojciec westchnął tylko i dał spokój staruszkowi. Na chwilę. -Tato.. czy myślisz, że było naprawdę warto sprzeciwiać się wtedy Zjednoczonym Prowincjom? - Zapytał ojciec. Staruszek nic nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej bujał się na swoim fotelu, popalał fajkę i patrzył się w okno. Na zewnątrz, pierwsze promyki słońca otulały południową Swabię. Tymczasem w jego głowie zawodziło echem jedno powtarzające się od kilkudziesięciu lat pytanie: Czy było warto? -''Niech nam obce chwalą wzory, Zoyery, Minfy, Midiańczyki.'' Nie nauczą nas pokory, czarcie ich praktyki. Staruszek gwałtownie poderwał głowę na dźwięk piosenki nuconej przez swojego syna. Piosenki którą sam kiedyś śpiewał z całych sił. Piosenki rodiońskich buntowników z czasów Wycięcia ZPO. -''Niecha słucha się despoty, kto się nie ma za Rodiona.'' Nas za wiarę, zapał szczery - wiekuistość czeka. Dokończył zwrotkę dziadek. Po raz kolejny cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie na dłuższą chwilę. -Wygląda na to, że wiekuistość spotka nas prędzej niż sądziliśmy. - Mruknął ojciec. Staruszek nic nie odpowiedział. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nowy Świt